M. Night Shaym-Aliens!
| season number = 1 | number = 4 |epcount=4 | image = M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 1.jpg | prev = Anatomy Park (episode) | next = Meeseeks and Destroy | airdate = January 13, 2014 |network =swim }} is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Rick and Morty. It is the fourth overall episode. Plot The episode opens with Rick dissecting a large rat in the garage. Morty stops in to comment on the beautiful day before a very robotic Beth gets into a car and leaves for work. Rick is shown acting suspicious of the day's events, as well as Morty. Morty leaves for school and is called up to the front of the class by Mr. Goldenfold, who requests for him to teach the class. A classmate asks Morty to share the recipe for concentrated dark matter before Rick bursts in and pulls Morty away. Rick tells Morty to get naked as they scramble into some locker room showers. Rick tells Morty that they are immersed in a simulation of real-life by a race of 'intergalatic scammers' called the Zigerions. Rick tells Morty that they'll be safe if they're naked, as the race is immensely uncomfortable with the sight of nudity. Meanwhile, Jerry has been abducted into the simulation to, as he goes about the day's events without noticing the numerous glitches as it is made to run on very low capacity. Jerry drives to work and gives a pitch for a marketing slogan of apples (Hungry for Apples?), which the board members approve. Jerry is filled with unbound confidence and promptly leaves to make love to the simulated Beth. Rick and Morty plan an impromptu rap concert, and Rick orders the crowd to preform a wide variety of actions in order to freeze the simulation. The duo manages to escape off of the simulation, sneak into a escape pod, and leave unharmed. As they fly back to Earth and return to the garage, Rick's enters the passcode to a hidden safe, which refuses to open. The garage then melts away, proving that they are still trapped in the simulation. Prince Nebulon appears and taunts Rick for thinking he escaped and admits that the Zigerions have always had the recipe for concentrated dark matter, but Rick pulls Morty's pants down to cause a diversion. The duo are chased throughout the ship. Jerry returns to work in order to confess his slogan is a rip-off, but his boss is caught in an infinite loop of snapping his fingers and saying "Yes!". In a span of a minute Jerry is fired, rehired, and then nominated for an 'Appley Award.' Jerry wins the award, and gives a heartfelt speech about how that day was the best day of his life, before the simulation crashes. Rick and Morty reunite with Jerry as they attempt to find a real escape pod to escape. They climb into one but are promptly pursued by Zigerion ships. Rick orders Morty to mix Cesium, Plutonic Quarks, and Bottled Water to create Concentrated Dark Matter. But then, Morty freezes and the ship fades away proving that it was just Rick and Jerry in the simulation all along. Prince Nebulon reappears victorious and allows them to leave. While throwing a victory celebration, the Zigerions mix the listed components to make the dark matter, but their ship promptly explodes, proving that Rick knew he was in a simulation the entire time. Rick sings the saxophone part to Baker Street by Gerry Rafferty as their shuttle flies away. In a post-credits sequence, Jerry gives the Hungry for Apples pitch at an actual board meeting which fails miserably. Rick then approaches the real Morty in bed, pulling a knife on him and yelling at him, calling him a "little bitch" repeatedly, to prove he's not a simulation before passing out asleep. Characters *Rick *Morty (simulation) *Beth (simulation) *Jerry *Mr. Goldenfold (simulation) *Jessica (simulation) *Prince Nebulon *Kevin Locations Gallery M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 2.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 3.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 4.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 5.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 6.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 7.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 8.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 9.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 10.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 11.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 12.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 13.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 14.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 15.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 16.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 17.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 18.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 19.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 20.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 21.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 22.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 23.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 24.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 25.jpg M. Night Shaym-Aliens! 26.jpg Trivia *The song played throughout the episode and during the credits is an instrumental version of "Baker Street" by Gerry Rafferty. *Summer doesn't appear in this episode. *There are several hints throughout the episode that Morty was being simulated, and that Rick was aware of it the whole time. **Rick watching Morty suspiciously at the end of the first scene. **Rick acting out-of-character and goofing around with Morty when they're gathering crystals, probably to see if he would notice. **The zigerions refering to Jerry as another human in the simulation, as opposed to a third. **After Jerry's simualtion ends, he is still wearing the simulated tuxedo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes